


Breezehome Sweet Breezehome

by Airie



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BDSM, Comedy, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Kink, Malesub, Marriage, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "The Magpie and the Wolf". Farkas returns home earlier form work to find his freshly wedded Dark Elf wife in an embarrassing situation... </p><p>Contains BDSM, FemDom, possible impregnation. Female friendly, believe it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

Farkas considered himself a man of simple pleasures. A good fight, strong drink, sense of brotherhood and a full belly made him satisfied. He was in the early thirties of his life and enjoyed the life of a Companion ever since he was a toddler.

He was on his way home from a small job he had all the way in the Rift. He was happy to be back earlier than anticipated, hoping that his wife will be home as well. They were both busy people and were seldom present home simultaneously. And their first wedding anniversary was coming up.

He passed the front gate and after few minutes was opening the door with his key. Breezehome was a small, but cozy abode and neither of them needed more space or a more prestigious address in the Wind District. It was fine for the two of them, though she insisted that they dig a cellar through the study room. Still, what mattered most was that it was just a short walk from Jorrvaskir. Far enough to have some privacy and close enough to keep in touch with their Shield-Siblings.

There was fire in the hearth and an unfinished drink on the table. Caye was home. He could smell her in the air. Perhaps because of her affinity for Destruction magic she smelled like the plains shortly after a thunderstorm.

“Love!” He called, leaving his sword on the weapon rack. There was no answer, which was strange, as his woman’s sense of hearing was sharp. She was an elf after all. 

He listened for any sound. He might have cured himself of beastblood, but his senses were still sharp and alert. He picked up the smell of wine, scented oils, elven sweat and… adrenaline? This was strange. Cautiously, he climbed the stairs upstairs, passed the hall decorated with prize weapons and halted just as he was about to knock on the door. He heard a muffled whimper, it sounded pained and panicked. It was his wife’s voice.

“Caye!” He yelled, kicking the door open, ready to fight Oblivion itself.

His happily wedded was on their bed, naked and bound by an elaborate knot enveloping her body. The rope was extremely long, as it bound her limbs as well, making it impossible to free herself from this elaborate position.

She was lying on her back, with her privates facing the door. Her both legs were tied to the bedposts, her hands were tied up in front of her. Her small, pink pussy faced him directly, steadily dripping juices. As she noticed him, she released a muffled shriek. She was gagged with a piece of rope as well. Her empty, black eyes widened, the light danced in the glossy even eyeballs.

“Gods, what happened?!” He cried, as he pulled the gag aside and attempted to untie her. He couldn’t, the knot was too sophisticated. Whoever did this to her will pay! He growled, as he grabbed the main line and tore it in two. She was free. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled closer, ignoring that the cool of his armor was against her ashen blue skin.

“Welcome home.” She said quietly. Her usually measured, calm voice was miserable and humiliated.

“Whoever did this to you will pay! I promise!”

“Treasure” she never addressed him ‘love’, or ‘dear’. “It’s okay.” She patted him on the back, avoiding looking him in the face.

“It’s not! By the Gods, who were they? Did they hurt you? What did they want?”

“There is no ‘they’, treasure.” She confessed, growing even more embarrassed.

“What do you mean?” He asked confused, his painfully tight embrace loosened a bit. “You don’t mean to tell me you did this to yourself?”

“I… I did.” She confessed, first tears glimmered in her eerie eyes.

“Why?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was there poison in her wine that made her act so unreasonable? He brushed her cheek, sweeping a strand of her red hair from her little sharp face.

“Because” she confessed, “it pleases me.”


	2. Dirty Secret

She got dressed in plain blue robes and took him downstairs. She finished her wine, he drank mead. He didn’t push. He knew she was introverted and needed time to talk about herself. He waited patiently. 

“I assume you want to know what’s the reason behind my strange behavior” she sighed. She always spoke officially, in a posed formal tone. Though she slowly learned to talk freely around him, she was still so terribly fancy when she was nervous or mad. 

“Take your time.” He put his hand over hers. Her hands were so small compared to his. She was petite, though still taller than any Bosmer. The tip of her head was at the same level as his collarbone. She was slim and agile, not a heavy hitter like himself. Her agility was legendary and she could twist like a contortionist. Why, shortly after they got married she introduced him to positions and angles he never knew that existed… What was he thinking at a moment like this?! He mentally scolded himself. She needed his attention!

“Well, I… I don’t want you to think I’m not happy with you. I am, really. I love it how giving and at the same time… intense you are. But” she feared this day would come and he would discover her shameful fetish. “I sometimes need to experience things that you would never do to me. Even if posed and arranged by myself.”

“So, what are you saying? You enjoy tying yourself up?”

“That… and a few other things.” Caye confirmed. Gods, she never wanted Farkas to learn of her sado-masochistic tendencies. She was so embarrassed! He was a wonderful man, patient and kind. He would never agree to participate in such sophisticated, but… twisted games.

“Why?”

“I have no idea. But my heart” she also called him ‘heart’. “I sometimes need to feel… bound, defenseless and so…” her black eyes matted a bit as her thoughts drifted away, “helpless. It’s really harmless compared to some other fetishes.”

“Okay” he said slowly. “But why haven’t you told me before?”

“I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. Or think little of me.” She confessed.

“Think little of you? Come on, we’ve been through a lot together! I’d never thing little about you, even if you’re little yourself.”

She laughed. He was one of the few people to hear her laugh sincerely, truly happy. Her voice was usually polite but chilly. Most people took her for cold and distant. In truth, she was simply cautions and guarded. 

“You’re too good to me.” She said, wiping a tear from her eye. “Please, just forget about everything and I’ll cook you dinner. I got some fresh horker.” She attempted to get up from her chair. He caught her by the wrist and pulled onto his hap.

“Hold your horses, little lady.” He said sternly. “You’re my wife. I didn’t take you as my own just to have you empty my ballsack and fill my belly. I want you to be happy. And if there are cravings you need satisfied, I’ll satisfy them. Understood?”

“Farkas…” she sighed, uncomfortable.

He pinched her behind, she squeaked in an unexpectedly girly voice. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Physically, she was extremely lithe but not too powerful. She’d have to use magic to get away from him, but she’d never do that. He trusted her.

“Come on, tell me what you need.” He insisted.

“I…” She bit her pale lip. “I want you to play a game with me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” She sunk her hand into his dark hair. “Go to the cellar. Wait for me with just your pants and undies on.”


	3. the Rules

The cellar was mostly their study. She had an alchemy lab, enchanting table and an impressive bookshelf. He had a workbench, sharpening wheel and training mannequin. He entered the room and slowly stripped out of his armor. He wasn’t sure how will things play out, but he knew one thing. He wanted the woman of his life to be happy. 

Several minutes later, Caye followed. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, exposing her slender neck. She was wearing a piece of lingerie he never seen her in. She usually wore modest, white cotton underwear. Now, she was wearing long silk gloves, stockings of same fabric and knee long boots on a thin heel. The gloves and stockings were black with silver lining. The boots were of soft black leather with ebony tips and heels. She was also wearing skimpy panties made of black mesh and a laced up front tube top of the same material. Her war paint was gone, but her lips were flushed. She was smiling alarmingly innocently, as she approached him. That woman looked nothing like his wife.

“Those are… wow.” He shuttered out, seeing as her small, but joyfully perky breasts bounced slightly and her rounded hips wiggled. She gently pushed him, signalizing she wanted him to sit on the sturdy, round table in the center of the room. He obeyed. She mounted him.

“You trust me don’t you?” She inquired, caressing his chest. 

“With my life.” He said without thinking.

“And what happens here will stay between us, right?”

“Sure!”

“Okay… Shall we get started?” She asked, raising her brow.

“Yeah…” He purred, attempting to kiss her. She abruptly grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck.

“Who said you’re the top?” She asked coldly. She licked his Adam’s apple. Farkas felt uneasy. He might be clean of beast blood, but he still instinctively felt endangered when someone had an easy access to his throat.

“Caye…”

“Shh… This is just a game, remember?” She reminded tugging his hair a few times. “I don’t think you truly understand such perversions. And as emphatic and understanding you are, you wouldn’t make a good dom at this point. So… tonight I’ll be your Mistress. And if you won’t understand that’s the point of this game, we’ll never play it again. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“You’re absolutely sure you want to do this?” She asked seriously. Her incredible empty eyes gazed into his blue-gray.

“I’m in!” He assured.

“Okay…” Her sharp little tongue slid between his big lips and grinded against his rough tongue. He loved the taste of that woman’s mouth. Sweet and slightly spicy. Her sweat and love juices tasted the same, with varying intensity. She reluctantly got off him. He murmured displeased, as he felt his member slowly respond to the excitement he started to feel. Maybe she wasn’t a buxom, golden-haired and fair-skinned lass, but she drove him insane. 

Caye walked to one of the bookshelves and pulled one tome from the shelf. The entire bookcase sunk into the wall and slid aside, revealing a secret room. She snapped her fingers, warm light followed. She lit the candles in the room with magic.

“What the…?” He shuttered.

“Please, enter.” She bid him. “And don’t speak unless spoken to.”

Farkas got up from the table and followed her into the secret room. It was a cozily arranged dungeon. There were hooks and rings on the ceiling, walls and floor. There was a column with a few holders, a solid bed with loops and holders, a chair with a small table. And tools, all kinds of them. Gags, cuffs, restrains, blindfolds. Also, chains, ropes and whips. There were also some strange devices he couldn’t identify. She had a freaky little collection. The floor had a nice, soft carpet, there were some morally questionable works of art present on the walls.

“Surprised?” She asked, noticing how his eyes widened.

“Shouldn’t I be?! When did you arrange all this?”

“Oh, little by little while you were away. I… think I knew you’d find out one day. But I never showed it to anyone but you!” She swore, putting her hand on her chest.

“I never doubted that.”

“You’re too kind” she purred, taking him by the hand. “Before we start, I’ll explain the rules. You are the love of my life, but tonight I will do anything in my power to break your will and make you submit to me. I’ll use your body and mind to make you recognize me as your Mistress. And you will feel pain and enjoy it. I want you to trust me enough to let me bind you defenseless and leave you at my mercy.” He nodded, as she turned to the table and searched for something. She turned to him, holding thick leather cuffs with rings and chains attached to them.

“Wha…?”

“Hands in front of you. If you’ll talk without permission again, I will punish you.”

The warrior let the petite elf cuff his wrists and pull a chain through the rings. She pulled him to the solid pillar and with his help pulled the chain over the large iron circle above him. His arms rose up, binding him to the column.

“It’s hard to determine when the game ends and reality begins. That’s why I want you to remember two words. First one initiates the game, the second immediately ends it. Use it when you feel you can’t take or don’t want to take anymore. Nod if you understand.” Her husband nodded. “Alright. The first word is ‘Opaque’. The safety word is ‘Transparent’. Please…” Her little sharp face lit up. “Initiate the game.”

Farkas took a deep breath and calmly said the first word. The game was on.


	4. Round One

She tried to hide how nervous she was. Her dream came true! He found out, but didn’t judge. Better, he was eager to join her. Now she had to introduce him to these frivolous pleasures without scaring him off. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy traditional sex. She did. She loved to jump into bed with him and have some spontaneous, carefree fun. And then enjoy some after-sex snacks and a good drink before falling asleep at his side. But every once in a while she wanted to spice things up a bit. She reached to her gear for some rope. She then proceeded to bind his ankles to the iron rings on the floor, slightly straddling his legs.

“Right where I want you.” She purred. He said nothing, patiently waiting for her next move.

Her husband was well known for his fortitude and patience. She’ll have to push real hard to get a reaction from him. But unlike him, she had decades of experience. Interrogation and carnal arts were a part of her training back on Cyrodiil where she was a spy. But that didn’t matter now.

He wasn’t properly dressed for the occasion. She had to correct that. With a hearty, alarming smile she clenched her fist. Purple light shone through her fingers as Caye conjured a dagger from the realm of Oblivion.

“Hold still” she advised. “I don’t want to cause any permanent damage to you.” In a few quick slashes she cut his pants. Pieces of linen material slid to the floor. He hissed and frowned, as she apparently cut his skin as well. A thin red line appeared on his thigh.

“Ouch.” He muttered.

“You moved.” She concluded. She dispelled the dagger and climbed him like a tree. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her little feet were resting on his hips, the heels painfully stabbing his sides. Strangely, it was a bit exciting. She was so light that he didn’t move an inch. Their eyes met.

“What did I tell you about talking without permission?” She asked sternly. 

“That you’ll punish me if I do it.” He recalled. He didn’t even blink. His armor of tranquility was a growing annoyance. A challenge. 

“Mistress. You’ll punish me, Mistress.” She corrected. “I’m starting to think you enjoy hurting me.” She frowned.

“I’m sorry… Mistress.” He caught on fast.

She smiled pleased, jumping off him and turning to a rack with neatly hanged whips, arranged by length. She picked a whipping rod, thick and yet flexible, suitable to discipline the huge horses that populated Skyrim. She gave it a few swishes, pleased by the effect. The rod cut the air with a hissing sound. She turned to Farkas.

“Is there anything you have to say for yourself?” She questioned, gently stroking his cheek with the whip.

“Nothing, Mistress. You can do to me whatever you see fit.”

“No points for stating the obvious, s’wit!” She hissed, suddenly striking his cheek with a loud sound. The whip left a wide, long mark on his skin. For a moment, he had a feral look on his face, his nose crinkled and his teeth were exposed. But a second later he contained himself with little effort, as usual. A second later the whip cut his other cheek for symmetry. With a grunt, he thrust his abdomen forward, exposing his unprotected belly. It was a sign of submission among wolves.

“Are you meaning to tell me you give in?” She asked displeased.

She suddenly realized his only flaw; he was too amiable amongst his friends. In fact, he was a terrible pushover amongst the Circle, though taunts and teasing never bothered him. He just brushed them off and did his thing. Yet, when she questioned him about his thoughts on the war, he disregarded her concerns saying that it’s too confusing and he ‘just had to be told who needs bludgeoning’. And when she became Harbinger? He did congratulate her, but carelessly said that he won’t cause her any trouble because ‘he does what he’s told’. Why couldn’t her husband be more assertive?? With a cruel look, she smite his abdominals, biting her lip as she saw red marks on his light skin. Farkas sighed, observing her through half-shut eyes. Was he daring her or did he enjoy mistreatment? His member gave away the truth, an impressive bulge was under the plain linen material of his underwear.

“You’re going to have to work to make me bend my knee to you… Mistress.” He said playfully, he was getting into the mood. His hoarse low voice with a deep undertone gave her goosebumps.

“Backtalk will cost you, Dog.” She promised, suddenly finding a suitable name for him. Yes, the Big Bad Wolf will be a mangy Dog in her grasp. If they’ll ever play again, she’ll have to remember to bring a red hood and cape, from an old Breton fairytale about a little girl with a red cap and a wolf.

His head was resting on his chest, his breathing was loud, but steady. She tilted his chin up with the tip of the whipping rod. Gods, his war paint brought out his eye color. His irises were like a damned glacier at dawn.

“Do you want me to touch your shameful regions?” She asked, gently tapping his jawlne.

“Yes, Mistress.” He replied truthfully.

“How?” She inquired, pulling the loose end of his undergarment. 

“I want you to…” he realized it was a trap. “However you think I deserve.” He corrected himself.

“Good boy.” She praised. 

She stripped him, freeing his cock. It was an impressive thing, though its master knew how to use it and not to break his wife’s tiny pussy. “Oh… have you missed me that much?” She asked, her black eyes glimmered. She stood directly before him, with his penis between her legs. As it grew and hardened, the tip of his glans bumped against the front of her vulva, stroking her clit. Caye smiled warmly, as she put her hands on his hips and slid back and forth, teasing his head and shaft. He closed his eyes, biting his tongue. The mesh panties and lovely velvet flesh underneath made him feel as if his mind and will were melting. She was a crazy woman underneath that facade of perfect manners and education.

“You’re so embarrassingly easy to please…” She muttered mockingly, her cheek rested on his broad chest. She could hear his heartbeat, it was a steady, thundering sound. “Do you want to feel me from the inside tonight?”

“Yesss…” He confessed eagerly through clenched teeth.

“You’re going to have to earn it first!” She conditioned. She stepped back, her husband released a displeased groan. His hips jerked forward, hoping to meet with the smooth silky slit for at least another second. “You should know the value of patience and discipline.” She said patiently. She sat on the edge of the table, shamefully spreading her legs. The mesh panties barely covered her pussy. Her outer lips were a bit darker than her ashen skin, same was with her nipples. But the inside of her vag was pale pink, sweet and juicy.

“What have you got in store for me?” He asked impatiently. Gods, he liked it. He regretted he was clean. He’d break loose with little effort, were he still a werewolf. 

“I just remembered I had plans.” She said, thrusting her foot forward, the ebony tip of the leather boot tapped his scrotum. He turned his head away with a pained look, though it wasn’t as hard to make him convulse and fall over. “I was supposed to have a drink with Aela tonight. That was before you decided to come home earlier, so I can’t re-arrange my plans now. But you’ll wait here for me, won’t you, doggy?”

“Woof.” He said, sticking out his tongue. Devious little creature!

“But first I’ll give you something to remember me by.” She proposed. She unlaced the top, her small, round breasts jiggled merrily. Her sweet little nipples were erect, just begging for his lips, tongue and teeth. But she didn’t give them to him. Apparently, he didn’t deserve them yet. She turned around, her hands resting flat on the table surface, her little shapely ass facing him. He sighed, remembering how she loved to have it spanked. Why hadn’t he noticed before how much she liked that?

“You be good while I’m away, and you’ll get some of that.” She promised, shaking her little buns. She quickly reached behind her with one hand and rolled her panties down. They fell to the floor, her small cunt was bright in contrast to her Dunmer skin. In the candlelight, he could see her vulva was wet. Caye picked the panties from the floor and crumpled them into a ball, which she then wrapped with the top. She approached him, clenching the mesh bundle tightly.

“It should be big enough to be safe. Open your mouth” she commanded in her calm, measured voice.

Farkas fought the need to snarl, and obediently opened his mouth. She immediately stuffed it with the mesh ball. She then took off her left glove, which she used to gag him. 

“There, almost done” she said with a smile. “But I still have some time, so I might as well pay you some courtesy, Dog.” She kneeled before him, lazily jerking his veined, naturally curved shaft. The sides of his penis’ head were jutting, so that his every thrust could be felt incredibly intense. Why hadn’t he appeared in her life sooner, when she was a frisky maiden? Right, he wasn’t even born yet… 

She licked his tip, observing his reaction. His eyes were set on her lips, the flushed gloss she used on them smudged, leaving a reddish circle on his foreskin. It was an incredible sight. He wanted more, he wanted her to take the whole length and suck it without haste until he came. But he wasn’t in control. He could only rely on her whim. His mouth got watery, he tasted the juices her panties were soaked with. He swallowed them with his saliva, yet more filed his mouth. He was such a sweetheart. But it was getting late. She got up, giving his sack one intense squeeze.

“I should get going.” She sighed. “But I’ll keep you occupied.” With a pirouette, she tiptoed to a shelf, retrieving a small wooden box. She placed it on the table and opened. She was obstructing the view, and Farkas was very curious, or rather, alarmed what was inside.

“You know, I have a better idea!” She suddenly said, closing the lid. She took her other glove off, and blindfolded him with it. The warrior’s grunt was muffled, some saliva leaked from the corner of his mouth. She caressed his cheek. He was blindfolded, kept tightly in place and gagged. What’s next? Wait… Something closed around his cock and balls!

“Relax. It’s to keep the blood in your penis. I want you to stay hard.” She whispered into his ear. “Now, this will feel uncomfortable…” She warned. He felt something hard and cold slid into his urethra and close around the cap of his dick. He convulsed, though he had little room to maneuver, he felt pain.

“Ungh!”

“Don’t struggle. You’ll only end up hurting yourself.” She said calmly, with a solid grip on his genitals. “Almost done… there.” She slid the wretched device all the way inside. “It’s meant to keep you from ejaculating. It’s perfectly safe, if a bit uncomfortable. Would you believe some people use the version with little hooks? You’re lucky, this one has a little ball at the end.” She comforted. “Well, I should get going… I’ll send your regards to the rest, okay? Bye, treasure!” She said, kissing him on the cheek. A second later she was gone, leaving her beloved to solitary humiliation.


	5. A Quick Drink

“Ah, Harbinger! You humble me with your presence!” Her brother in-law greeted her flamboyantly. For a moment she was confounded, then laughed. 

“That was a good one, I almost believed you.” She stated, sitting at his side. He was a malicious bastard, but his predatory wits made up for it. He was her husband’s exact twin, and yet they were so different.

And there was something else about him. She sensed him as her kin. Someone who enjoys a little pinch and squeal every once in a while. She was curious of his level of skill and what tricks he knew. Vilkas had no suspicions about the little elf. But even if he’d learn the truth, she was safe. Thankfully, neither of them found the other attractive, yet it would end up in a sexual bloodbath. They raised their mugs and drank.

“How goes it?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Oh…” for a moment she wanted to grab him by the collar of his armor, pull him closer and whisper into his ear ‘Your brother is tied up in our cellar with my lingerie covering his eyes and stuffing his mouth. I whipped him and then put a ring and a Prince’s Wand on his cock. He’s bound and humiliated, patiently waiting for my return. And how was your day?’ She quickly regained control of herself and simply said “Fine. And you?”

“Fine.” He lied. There was something bothering him, Caye recalled he had a sort of a twisted relationship with Ria. Recently, the Imperial had grown a spine and blatantly told him she has no more time for his games, even if she used to be his bottom. Vilkas was soon approached by Aela who allowed him to crawl back on his knees to her. He was rejected by one woman and now at the mercy of the other. That wasn’t quite what the proud warrior would expect. 

“My little one!” Caye felt strong, yet female hands on her shoulders. Hands that could tear her to pieces with little effort.

“My Sister!” She greeted Aela. Vilkas muttered an excuse and attempted to leave.

“Hey!” The Huntress halted him.

“What?” He asked displeased.

“I got a good mammoth steak. Get a keg of mead and meet me in my room in an hour. Unless you want to make me angry.” Her voice lowered a bit.

“I’m not promising anything” he replied, attempting to keep some dignity.

“Males…!” Aela puffed when they were alone. “I like your new hair.” She said, brushing Caye’s ponytail.

“Oh… something I improvised.”

“Is Farkas in town?” Aela questioned.

“No, not yet.” Caye lied without a blink.

“You’re lying! I can smell him on you.” Aela stated offended. She was the only werewolf left in the Circle. She could pick up the smell of her Shield-Siblings from a mile.

“You got me” the Dunmer admitted defeated. “He’s home.”

“Why didn’t he come to drink with us?”

“He’s… A bit tied up at the moment.” The Dark Elf explained jerking the corner of her mouth upward. It was a morbid sight.

“Oh…” Aela immediately recognized the spark in the Harbinger’s creepy black eyes. “You don’t mean that figuratively, little one?”

“No. I have a cozy little boudoir in our cellar. He’s waiting for me, chained to a column, stripped to his bare… In the nude.” Caye coughed, she never liked to use vulgar language.

“Damn… It’s always the quiet ones.” Aela whistled. She had her faint suspicion, but just the thought of those two doing all sorts of kinky things made her jittery. 

“Here’s to us. Women who know where their men belong!” The elf proposed a toast.

“I’ll drink to that!”

They drank and ate in good spirits, until it was time for them to part. Caye strolled back home in an excellent mood. She had her beloved waiting for her and the game was still on. Her fetching, yet completely unsuitable for combat boots clacked on the stoned pavement. She opened the door with a lockpick, an old habit, and felt at ease being back home. She adjusted her hair, rinsed her mouth with mint wash and walked down the steps to the cellar.

By the Gods, seeing his towering bulk so defenseless made her feel heat on her cheeks. He was all hers to love and abuse. He turned his head towards the entrance, though she made no sound. Perhaps it was her smell, perhaps it was instinct.

“I’m home.” She said warmly. She undid the gloves that were blindfolding and gagging him, then pulled the mesh ball out of his mouth. It was completely soaked. Farkas coughed, his chin and neck were wet as well.

“Good to see you, dear.” He said softly.


	6. Round Two

“Did you miss me?” She asked, undressing. She put her neatly folded clothes on the chair, remaining only in her boots and stockings. After a moment of thought, she decided to put on the wet panties.

“Like the air” her husband replied. “… Mistress” he added obediently, as Caye slid the soaked panties up her slender calves and thighs. 

“How do I look?” She asked, gently tugging her small dark blue nipples. 

“Good enough to eat” Farkas said in his low, hoarse tone. There was still a bit of an animal in him.

“It’s good I have you restrained, then!” His beloved laughed, sliding her hand alongside his chest and abdominals. She took it back as her fingers met with the first hairs growing on his underbelly. Farkas sighed aggravated. She approached her tool array and fumbled for something, he dared not guess what. And although it was uncomfortable as Oblivion itself, he didn’t complain about the ring and urethra plug, even though he started to feel numb pain. He focused all his will on keeping himself together, breathing calmly and not trembling. He hadn’t noticed when she approached him with a piece of soft, red rope.

“More bondage! Are you happy?” She asked playfully.

“Like a piggy in the mud.” He answered defeated. More ropes. Oh joy.

“You’re a doggy not a piggy” she corrected, pinching him hard on the nipple. Farkas frowned but said nothing. Caye proceeded to tie his loins to the pillar so that he couldn’t thrust his hips. She knew how to work ropes, he couldn’t move. She saved two long loops at both sides of the column. She had an idea of what to do next. She felt wonderfully… inappropriate wearing panties completely drenched in his saliva. She could still fell the warmth of his mouth. But she had to stay focused.

“Do you know why some people enjoy being bound and controlled?” She suddenly asked in her calm, businesslike tone. 

“To please the other?” He guessed. The damned plug was a growing annoyance. 

“That too. But ironically, some people feel they’re truly free when they’re in bonds. They stop pretending and are truly themselves.” She quickly took a mirror from a nearby shelf. “Look at yourself.” She commanded quietly. She didn’t need to raise her voice.

Farkas looked at his reflection. His war paint completely rubbed off, he felt less comfortable without it than he did without clothes. His hair was disheveled, one streak got into the corner of his mouth. His cheeks were still a bit red from the whipping. He looked humiliated, strained and incredibly aroused. His eyelids were bloodshot, the look in his irises primal. His wife awoke instincts he thought he purged from his heart. As it turned out, some vestigial animal part was still there. Who was he now, man or beast? 

“I’m not pretending anything.” He said slowly, trying to refrain from growling. 

“Perhaps. Or maybe you’re so deep in denial that you fail to notice? No need to explain yourself, if you experience some major breakthrough it’s going to be yours only. I won’t ask, I won’t judge. But I will make you suffer it as intense as possible. Keep looking.” She ordered, pulling the Prince’s Wand out, the ring was removed immediately after.

He sighed deeply with relief, his reflection did the same with pathetic glee. Just as he was about to look away disgusted of himself, Caye took the mirror away. Her little hands reached to his family jewels. He felt soothing coolness; she used a weak frost spell to give him some comfort. His scrotum immediately shrunk, his penis stiffened. That felt good. 

“I don’t deserve all the care you give me, Mistress” he muttered relaxing. 

“I think I’ll overlook you talking without permission this time.” She purred genially. She bend her knee and took his whole icy member into her mouth. Its warmth was a numbing contrast to her freezing hands. She thoroughly massaged his curved shaft with her tongue and tonsils, looking up to see his expression. He could never hide anything from her in bed… well, on the pillar in this case.

She knew how to work that little mouth and sharp tongue. But he couldn’t bear being so passive. He wanted to grab a handful of that red hair and slide his fingers down the back of her neck. Damn her, maybe she wasn’t doing anything extreme to him, but she knew how to make him frantic.

“What do you want Dog?” She asked, pulling his cock out of her mouth. She gnashed her little round teeth. She wanted him to beg.

“You…!” He bit his tongue. Devious little creature had him wrapped around her thin little finger. 

She licked the shaft from base to tip before releasing. She stood up and turned around, with her back facing him. She reached behind and held the sides of her panties. The mesh tore as she ripped the part that covered her vulva, the puckered lips were shamelessly exposed. His heart stopped for a second.

She then reached behind her to grab the loops at the sides of the pillar. Pulling herself closer, her shapely round ass met with his lower abdomen, his member was at its favorite place; between her legs. He could feel the juicy slit on his foreskin. He was going to lose it soon if he doesn’t feel her from the inside.

Caye smirked, pulling herself even closer and straightening her back. Her forehead brushed against his jaw, his rough stubble scratched her skin. 

“Your tongue in my mouth. Now.” She instructed, closing her soulless eyes.

He obliged. Grunting in strain, he slid his tongue into her waiting mouth. She was grinding her back against his chest, making his frustration even direr. He wanted to do something, to touch her, feel that agile body bend and twist in pleasure. This subtle torment was unbearable and yet he didn’t want to stop. He could say the safety word anytime, but he wouldn’t. The game sucked him in.

She suddenly broke their kiss and abruptly bent forward, her behind pressed painfully against his groin. His cap finally met with the wet, hot flesh. But she suddenly halted. Gods! He was almost inside.

“Damn it, stop teasing me, woman!” He said without thinking. In return, she stabbed his foot with her thin ebony heel.

“Silence!” She hissed, though she wasn’t surprised he was so impatient. That was why she tied his loins so firmly. He wanted to thrust his dick deep inside her tight elven pussy, but he was at her mercy and whim. Good thing for him she wanted him inside as well. But she wanted to tease him a little bit longer. 

She moved her bum up and down, teasing his tip and almost ripping his heart in two. But she didn’t want to be cruel to her husband. Slowly enough to drive him mad, her pussy slid down his whole length. She quietly moaned feeling his veined member filling her vagina and stretching the slippery walls. No Mer could ever match a Nord!

Farkas tilted his head backwards, feeling the familiar tight and warm body enveloping him. She was his, all his. But damn it, why couldn’t he do anything?! Caye bend forward even further, supporting herself on the ropes. Her pussy pushed back and forth, riding him energetically. He observed the muscles of her back and shoulders and her little ass bouncing back and forth. It was hard to believe that quiet and well-mannered woman had such imagination and zeal in bed. 

“That’s not fair…” he complained.

“What’s not fair?” She teased, stabbing his foot again. He wasn’t sure, but he had the feeling he was bleeding a bit.

“I couldn’t give you at least a courtesy lick!”

“Aren’t you sweet…” She whispered, looking over her shoulder. Candlelight glimmered in her black glossy eye. “And what are you going to do about it?” She inquired, pushing her ass against him exceptionally hard, his glans hit against her cervix hard enough to cause her pain, but her face remained calm.

It was obvious he couldn’t do anything. But… he could do nothing. Yes, she was his Mistress tonight and he had to obey her, but she didn’t say anything about passive resistance. He focused all his will on regaining full control of his body. Controlling pain and strained muscles was no challenge for him, he knew how to work his body in heavy armor and he had reasons to believe he was the best in all of Skyrim. He held his breath, closing his eyes and warding himself from her lovely moans. He ignored her smell and touch, shutting all his senses away and focusing on achieving complete tranquility. People took him for dim-witted, and they were probably right. But what most didn’t realize, was that Fakras was a man who mastered controlling his actions and reactions. 

“What in…?” Caye muttered feeling something she never felt before. He was going flaccid! “What in Oblivion are you doing?!” She asked angered, pulling out. His massive cock hung its head completely soft. The warrior himself was gazing into her eyes with calm indifference.

“I’m sorry, Mistress. This never happened before.” He said with faked regret.

“You…!” She hissed, releasing the loops and turning to face him. She grabbed him by the jaw and pulled down to meet with her little sharp face. “Either you get hard this instance, or I’ll make you remember this night as the most humiliating in your life!” She threatened, growing angrier with every second. How dare he?! She knew he did this on purpose! 

“I have no idea how this happened, Mistress.” He lied calmly. She slapped him but the look on her face was worth it. For the first time since they met he really got to her. This game was getting fun!

“You… You damned Mutt! Do you know what I’m going to do to you now? I’m going to collar you and shove a rectal plug with a wolf tail in your rear, then parade you all over the house! I’m going to make you eat from a bowl on the ground, sleep on the floor and…” She realized she lost her temper. And that was something a dom could never allow to happen! She lost her own game! She, a spy, liar and deceiver lost to a simple-minded warrior!

“Transparent.” Farkas said calmly. The game was over. He won.

“You tricked me!” She cried, punching his chest. He didn’t even blink.

“I just introduced my own rules, love.”

“I hate you.” She said looking away, feeling anger mixed with embarrassment.

“You look sweet when you’re pissed off at me.” He said softly, as she was untying his hands. He freed himself from the bonds on his loins and feet himself. Meanwhile, Caye was busy tiding her supplies, her hands were shaking.

“Here” she said handing him a small clay jar with ointment. “For any damage I’ve done to you.”

“Thanks, love” he said cheerfully, he was in a splendid mood. “Oh, stop pouting” he murmured, pulling her closer as he sat on the chair, paying no mind her robes were underneath.

“This was a disaster!” She sighed, hanging her head.

“You’re talking as if the night was over.” He said, narrowing his bluish gray eyes.

“Oh? And what do you propose?”

“We can have it the traditional way.” He said with a wink. “It was fun to learn something new and kinky about my little wife, but I’m still in the mood. And so are you.” He noted, seeing her nipples erect.

“Well, I… I’d love that. The usual nice and boring way.”

“Boring?” His brows crossed. The little tease was at it again.

“Care to prove me wrong?”


	7. My Turn

He put the jar away on the table. Those few scratches were nothing worthy bothering with right now.

“Do you really have a butt-plug with a wolf tail?” He asked, undoing her ponytail. Her red hair flew down her ashen shoulders. He ran his hand alongside it, pleased to feel the smooth strands.

“No. Well, not yet.” She admitted. She was contemplating getting one, but this didn’t seem a good idea anymore.

“Ah, then I’m safe?” He questioned further. He wasn’t sure was she being serious, but better safe than sorry. 

“I do have a collar that matches your size.” She assured laughing.

“Bring it over here.” He suddenly proposed.

“Are you sure?” Caye was surprised. 

“Why in Oblivion not? Might as well have some more fun with your twisted toys.”

“They’re not twisted! They’re sophisticated!” His wife protested.

“Right, right. Go get the collar.” He requested, pinching her side. She squeaked just like he liked it.

Caye got up from his lap, smiling embarrassed. Maybe the night wasn’t lost yet? She found the broad collar buried in her toys. It was leather, with no decorations save for a small ring that could allow a leash being attached.

“Get a leash while you’re at it!” He called from behind reading her mind.

“Anything else?” She inquired, attaching a thin suede leash to the collar. It was purely symbolic, one hard tug could rip it.

“Take those boots off. You could kill with those heels.” Farkas instructed, lounging in the chair.

“Anything else, treasure?” Her brow twitched.

“Come here already…” He grinned, when she was once again within arm’s reach. Per his request, she took the deadly boots off. Her little feet made no sound as she approached.

“There, fits you like a glove” Caye said warmly, as the collar was put over his neck. The leash was in safely her hand.

“Woof” he teased, rubbing his cheek against her stomach. They still hadn’t any children, mayhap it was time to change that?

“I’m terrible for liking such things.” The elf sighed.

“It was kinda fun, so we’re both terrible. Now, be a nice Mistress and sit on the edge of the table. Thaaat’s it” he muttered when her thighs spread. “Those should go” he added, bending over her womb. He ripped what was left of the mesh panties with his teeth. Tossing them aside, he licked her hairless pussy. Gods, a man who wouldn’t do this to his woman was no man at all! Elves tasted a whole lot different from women of his own kind: spicier.

“Ah…” She sighed, resting flat on the wooden surface. He knew how to eat. She tugged on the leash a bit, he grunted in response.

“You know…” He started, stroking her thighs.

“Yes, treasure?” She muttered with eyes closed.

“You have the potion?” Farkas asked, meaning the contraceptive.

“Of course.”

“Mind… not using it tonight?”

Her eyes suddenly opened wide, she looked down upon her husband, who was looking back at her, busy with her clit. “Well… Why not?” She agreed, relaxing completely. They were married for almost a year now, they could afford having children and she was in the prime of fertility. Reproduction was difficult for elves, but mating with men was surprisingly easy. And half-elves were the picture of health compared to purely elven infants.

“That’s great… Though if it ever asks how it was conceived…” His brows raised.

“We’ll make up an elaborate lie about the moonlight, a hidden meadow and fireflies.” She assured.

He laughed, shaking his head in amusement, then got back to work. Her quiet cooing made his blood flow faster, it was hard to believe her voice could be so warm. As he stuck his tongue inside her trembling pussy, she let a short wail escape her lungs. He pinched her clit, grinded it with his large, rough fingers. Caye squirmed edgily.

“Hm?” He gave her a short glance when she tugged on the leash a few times.

“I want to feel you in my mouth.”

“Huh? You’re gonna have to speak plain, dear.” He pretended not to understand. He wanted to make her talk dirty, he wanted to see her pale lips form words she would never say in public.

“Farkas!” She hissed, pulling the suede lead harder.

“Right here.” He said patiently, running his finger up and down her moist slit. He wasn’t in a hurry.

She fell silent, biting her lip. She never had problems with voicing her desires and she wasn’t ashamed of her cravings. But using such vulgar language was… uncalled for. And yet, this was just between them, so she shouldn’t feel embarrassment. She took a deep breath, looking him straight in the eye. She found her unusual eye coloring a true blessing, as it was impossible to determine the direction she was looking at. But she had the irrational feeling he’d notice if she’d look away. 

“Please, I want…”

“Can’t hear you.” He smiled heartily.

“By the Gods, I want to suck your cock so bad, I’ll go mad if you won’t let me!” She cried out, feeling her cheeks burn.

“As you wish, Mistress” her lover said with a victorious grin. “No, no, stay as you are” he instructed, holding her in place by the hips as she was about to slide off the table onto her knees. 

He got up and walked to the opposite edge of the table, running his hand along the length of her body whilst he was at it. His fingers left smears of her clear vaginal moist on her belly and chest. The leash was long enough not to choke him on his way.

“Pull yourself a bit up, love, I want your head over the edge. And stick your tongue out.”

Caye did so, relaxing her jaw and throat, eager to have him use her mouth. She clutched the leash as her husband teased her flattened tongue with his tip. She could taste her own juices on the smooth, glossy glans, mixing with precum. Semiconsciously, she reached down her abdomen, towards her pleasantly itching cunt.

“Nah-ah! Both hands on your chest, like a well-mannered lady!” He reprimanded, pinching her cheek. In response, she puffed like an angered kitten.

He firmly squeezed the base of his shaft and pushed forward, feeling her tongue curve to firmly fit to the veined, velvet skin. Her tonsils gave in, his entire cock smoothly slid into her throat. The Dunmer’s chest rose, her perky nipples pointed straight at the ceiling. With his free hand Farkas teased them, feeling their slightly rough texture under his fingertips.

Caye breathed as slow and deep as possible, allowing her man’s member to freely move back and forth in her mouth and throat. She wanted to rub her clit and finger herself, but it seemed that the leash she was so desperately clutching was restraining her more than him. Apparently, the tables have turned. She coughed a bit when she realized the irony behind that statement. 

He paused for a moment, allowing her to catch her breath. Strange, he went easy on her, she shouldn’t gag. After a longer moment, he resumed, speeding up the pace. He gently pressed his hand to her throat, feeling under his palm how his penis was gliding inside her. It was surprising how much she could take. Though, he’d never ask how she became so good at deep-throating. He knew he wouldn’t like the answer.

She started to drool, feeling her pussy overflow as well. Her labials were soaked along with the solid wooden surface under her ass. Damn patience and dignity, she wanted him! Now! Like a spoiled child, she pulled the leash with both hands, hauling him closer and almost choking on his manhood.

“Whoa, whoa! You want me to hurt you?!” He warned, pulling out with a loud wet sound.

“I want you to fuck me right now!” She demanded, her eyes and lips were glimmering. The upside-down look on her husband’s face was completely dumbfounded.

“You’re a crazy woman” he announced, wiping saliva from her cheeks. “Hold on for a sec, I have an idea what to do with you, spoiled missy.”

He got back between her legs. There was one position he always wanted to try out with his petite lady. He bend over the table’s edge, his hands rested flat on the surface.

“Wrap yourself around me tight. I’m gonna take you for a ride.”

“Ride? What ri…? Oh!” She squeaked when he slipped his hands under her behind and picked up. She descended upon his cock with no difficulty, he stuffed her completely, stretching her slippery walls.

Farkas straddled his legs for better support and thrust his hips, tossing her up in the air. Caye held him tight with her arms and legs, giggling like a teenager, despite being over a century old.

“Having fun?” He asked naughtily. 

“Yes! Just be careful, please!” She pleaded, sinking her nails into his shoulders. She loved to have it so spontaneously, and joyfully. With him, sex was never boring. 

“Love, you don’t even weight half of what I do, I could take you on a tour around the whole house like this. We’ll be fine.” He assured after a series of short, but powerful thrusts.

She moaned and wailed into his ear, as he kept relentlessly pumping her tight elven pussy with no signs of fatigue. She bend her head back, her hair chaotically waved in the air. Her humble breasts grinded against his pilous chest, their sweat mixed.

“Talk to me” he whispered into her pointed ear, before biting it “like you never talk when in company.”

“Treasure” the elf fought to keep tears from her eyes. “I feel you so painfully deep.”

“Want me to slow down?”

“No!” She protested, scratching his perspiring back. “Azura, why didn’t you come up with this sooner?! Oh!” She paused to bend back a bit, her titties bounced with his every move. “I’m almost there! Please, I want you to cum inside my pussy! I want you to impregnate me tonight!”

“You got it!” He grunted, his teeth shone in the warm light.

Although free of the werewolf curse, he still had a few bestial traits. Ejaculating under a lot of pressure and in large quantity being among the most notable. As the heat inside her vagina reached its peak, Caye climaxed, calling out various patrons of the Dunmer. When he felt the first spasms of her pussy, squeezing his cock, he came himself, shooting a thick, rich stream of sperm inside her. She welcomed it with a cry, almost a scream. 

As the burning in her womb passed, she rested her sweaty forehead on his shoulder, breathing franticly, waiting for her heartbeat to stabilize. Farkas kept lazily jerking his hips, enjoying her whimpers and last convulses. She squeezed her muscles tightly, as barely a few drops of his seed leaked out.

When she calmed down, he laid her on the table and reluctantly pulled out. It was that moment when they both learned how generously he filled her with sperm; white creamy streams spurted from her worn out vag, onto the table surface and dripped down on the floor. Neither had the intention of cleaning it up now.

“If this won’t knock you over, I don’t know what will.” He joked, brushing his hair off his face.

“How charming” she managed to whisper, still too feeble to stand on her own. “I need a drink. A small one.” She added, stroking herself on the tummy. She felt pure bliss knowing his seed won’t go to waste tonight.

“You said something about horker?” He recalled, sitting in the chair next to the table.

“It’s on the stove, all you have to do is heat it up” Caye muttered with her eyes closed. She was too tired to play housewife now. “Help yourself to it, I’m going to bed.”

“Figures. I do all the work but you’re the one who needs a nap.” He sighed, finally reaching for the healing ointment. She scratched his shoulders like an alley cat in heat.

“I can put my boots back on and work you some more” she yawned. They both knew she was bluffing.

“I think we both had enough for tonight.” He said, taking the collar off.

“Are you okay?” She inquired concerned. It was time for the aftermath.

“Better than ever.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Nope. This was…” he took a moment to find the right word. “Different. But fun, if not funny. We can do this once every…”

“Month or so?” She proposed cautiously. She didn’t need perverse sex more often than that.

“Sounds good” he agreed. “Still sleepy?”

“Not so much.”

“Dinner?”

“And a small drink.”


	8. Epilogue

“Well, look who finally came to see his own brother!” Vilkas taunted, as his twin entered the main hall of Jorrvaskir.

“Love you too, muffin.” Farkas replied, sitting heavily at his side.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Rough night.” He answered briefly.

“The missus giving you trouble?” Vilkas grinned. He never understood why his brother married that stiff woman. He recognized her as the Harbinger, but he was positive that creepy-eyed elf just passively laid in bed whilst his brother worked her hole.

“No more than usual.” He dodged the question, reaching for a juicy looking piece of ram.

“What’s that?” Vilkas bend over to have a closer look at him. “Is that…?” He couldn’t believe his eyes. That could only be a rash from a…

“It’s nothing!” Farkas motioned away, but his twin already identified the bruises he had on his neck, just above the collar of his armor.

“How’d you get that?”

“I was wearing my armor longer than I should.” He lied, avoiding looking him in the eye. He never liked to lie to Vilkas.

“Liar.” His dom intuition made him immediately realize how did his twin spend last night. So, it seemed his sister-in-law wasn’t as pious as he thought. He shrugged.

“Drop it.” The less malicious brother grunted, focusing on his food.

“Are you kidding me? Never!” Vilkas wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Give me the details.”He was in the mood to pick on his sibling.

“Screw off.”

“Come on!”

“Leave me alone!”

“Hey Ice-Brain!” Aela called as she passed them by with a jug of mead and two mugs. “Ask him how did his night go.”

In a second, Vilkas’ seemed to shrink under the Huntresse’s gaze.

“So… How was it?” This time Farkas was the one to tightly hold his brother in place.

“Shut. Up.”

“Come on, muffin! What did she do? Call you names? Slap your arse?”

“She changed into a werewolf and rode me all night long! I have cuts from her claws all over! My balls are all grazed, wanna see??” Vilkas snapped.

He was humiliated as never before. Ria rejected him, her damned Master! Then, Aela let him come back to her only to dictate the rules herself! And when she got the feeling he didn’t pay her the right amount of ‘respect’ and ‘attention’ she’d take on her bestial form and fuck him, well, like an animal. Where did he go wrong?!

“Whoa…” Suddenly, Farkas didn’t find picking on him funny anymore.

The twins ate and drank in silence.

“Are we whipped?” The married one suddenly asked.

“I don’t know, Farkas. I seriously don’t know.”

\---

“And they think they still dictate the rules around here!” Aela laughed as her mug clashed against Caye’s.

“How adorable!” The little elf laughed sincerely. She was once again groomed and proper, wearing her modest mage robes.

“We should go for a hunt soon.”

“Dirt, bugs, gutting the game ourselves?” The Dunmer’s brows rose.

“Do you have a better idea?”

“I noticed your back is quite tense. I just got a bottle of luxurious massage oil, straight from Mournhold. Maybe I could show you a bit of my sisterly affection?” The Harbinger offered.

Aela laughed, giving Caye a friendly nudge in the arm. 

“It is good to have you around, little one!”


End file.
